


A bit of Review

by Moonlit_Raven



Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Lime, One Shot, Romance, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: According to the syllabus today's lecture would be a review although your boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu had different material in mind...
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910893
Kudos: 15





	A bit of Review

**Author's Note:**

> Cece put out a new audio a few hours ago and I haven't been able to sleep since then so I challenged myself to come up with my own lil sammich (although it's NOWHERE near as spicy as hers! lol).

“A-ah fuck, baby...” you moaned, arching your back due to the pleasurable feeling of your boyfriend’s lips making their way up and down your neck.

Glancing at the laptop on your desk, you made sure that your camera was off and your mic was muted. There was no point in exposing you or your boyfriend’s actions to the rest of the class, especially when said actions were nowhere near appropriate. 

You sat firmly on his lap, legs crossed behind his back in an attempt to eliminate any unnecessary space between the two of your bodies. His arms were wrapped securely around your body, one around your waist and the other against your back as he grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled with just the right amount of force. 

The two of you hadn’t specifically planned to attend the same college, but it was most definitely a comfort to have your significant other there with you. Given that both of your classes were all currently being taught online, the two of you were spending more time together than you were able to as high schoolers. Especially when attending the online lectures were optional. 

“Aren’t you going to pay attention?” Yuu breathed into your ear, stopping his assault on your neck and giving you a moment to catch your breath.

“It’s f-fine,” you gasped, “It’s just a review of the homework we turned in last night.”

“Mmm… if you say so,” was his simple response, leaning forward to place a passionate kiss onto your already bruised lips. 

If there was one hobby that you found yourself picking up these days, it was teasing your lovely boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu. There was just something absolutely alluring about the way he would tense up under your touch, face flushing a pretty pink as a surprised gasp left his perfectly shaped lips. Of course, this would only last a short while before he turned the tables against you, leaving you more breathless than he ever was to begin with. You never complained about such developments seeing as you were almost always the one instigating physical contact with the male, and wasn’t it only fair for you to receive whatever punishment you brought upon yourself? 

Through half-lidded eyes you caught the espresso coloured gaze of your beloved boyfriend. You had never thought it possible to see such pure love in another person’s eyes, but every time you met your boyfriend’s gaze the intense passion he held for you would always be present. It made you feel like the most important person in his world, and unable to help yourself, you touched your forehead to his.

“I love you,” you breathed, angling your head to the side to place a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too, my little monster,” he replied, sending his signature cheeky grin your way before nuzzling his face against your covered chest.

He couldn’t wait to do a review of your body as soon as the professor ended class.


End file.
